Rules Are Made to Be Bent
by jbn42
Summary: Secrets can be fun, but secrets that can get you in trouble sometimes need a little help being kept.


**Author's Note: **Fill for a Live Journal Friday one word prompt "Fraternization" for Wash and Taylor.

This is set in the context of my other stories, building on How Do You Feel About Dinosaurs, 118 Days Later and What Happens Next. Pre-series, before the second Pilgrimage.

**Disclaimer is the same as always – don't own them, just borrowing, no profit here.**

Alicia freezes in place when she hears voices nearby, her eyes opening comically wide and her hands clutching hard at Nathaniel's shoulders. He also stops moving, not an altogether simple thing, considering their current positions. They are both still mostly clothed, but not entirely. He has her back pressed against a boulder, his hands gripping her ass and her legs wrapped around his waist. He's also buried deep inside her body, hence the difficulty with stopping all movement.

His fatigues are still on, just undone enough for him to get to her, and hers are the same. Her panties are pushed to the side. A couple of months ago, he made the mistake once of getting a little too enthusiastic and ripping a pair of her underwear. She'd been livid with him after, as it's not like she can take a jaunt down to the nearest department store and buy more. He's far more careful now.

But that doesn't help them at this particular moment, holding still and holding their breaths, hoping that whoever is walking nearby decides to head the other way. To steady her position, she slides her arms around his neck and tightens her legs around his waist, the latter action pushing him a little deeper inside her. She bites her lip hard at the feeling, and he drops his face into her neck, obviously suppressing a groan.

A moment later, she hears the voices again, but, mercifully, they are moving away. They chose this spot (and use it often) because it's inside the perimeter they've established, but it's also relatively secluded. This is the first time they've come close to getting caught. As the voices disappear, she murmurs, "I think we're good."

She feels him shift slightly, but he doesn't pull out of her body. Instead, he sucks lightly on her neck, careful not to mark her, and he grinds his hips into hers. She gasps at the sensation, throwing her head back. "Nathaniel, what if they come back?"

He starts thrusting in and out of her again, his hands squeezing her ass even harder than before. He looks up and gives her a feral grin. "I doubt they will, and we have fraternizing to finish."

Between gasps, she grits out, "Is that what they're calling this these days?"

Barking out a laugh, he uses his hands to shift her, changing his angle. She moans quietly and then hums in appreciation, starting roll her hips into him, meeting every thrust and creating a delightful friction against her clit. Now it's her burying her face in his neck, moaning and crying out softly with each thrust.

A few moments later, she stiffens against him, her cry loud this time. After a few more thrusts, he follows her with a stifled shout, his face in her hair. He slumps forward against her, both of them breathing hard. She whimpers quietly as he withdraws from her, and he lowers her so she can stand on slightly shaky legs.

She stays leaned against the boulder as they both reach down and straighten their clothing, her cleaning herself up a little first with a towel from the pocket of her cargoes. When she finishes getting herself back together, she looks up to see him watching her with an almost predatory look. She lifts an eyebrow at him. "Down, boy."

He breaks into a crooked half smile at that. He steps towards her, pressing her against the boulder again, this time gently. He leans down and kisses her, soft and languid, very different from the way their encounter began. Earlier, it had been three days since they'd managed even a few minutes alone, and the kisses had been frantic and rough. It had been about lust and physical need. Now, as their tongues slide against each other, the contact is about love and connection.

After a moment, he pulls back slightly, touching his forehead to hers. "Three days is too long."

She laughs softly. "Yeah." They stay like that for a while, and eventually she says, her voice serious, "We nearly got caught this time, Nathaniel."

He sighs and steps away from her. "I know. But we've done this here a lot, and this is the first time someone got close. I'm not even sure why people were out here today. I looked at the duty rosters yesterday, and no one should have been here."

"Guz must have changed something up."

"Damn, I bet he did." He runs a hand through his hair, looking at her. "I know what you're going to say, Alicia."

"We need to tell him."

"Alicia…"

She reaches up and puts her hand on his face, brushing her thumb over his cheek. "Nathaniel, I know we like having this just be ours, but the second pilgrimage is coming in a couple of months, and we need to get Guz looped in. It's going to be harder and harder for us to be alone, and I'll feel better if he knows. At least then we'll know that someone has our back."

"You think he'll be supportive." It isn't phrased as a question, but she nods anyway.

"I do. Hell, given how upset I was when you were trapped here without us and the way we are with each other lately, I'm pretty sure we'll just be confirming what he already thinks is going on." She slides her hand down from his face to his shoulder. "And I don't just think he'll be supportive, I think he'll be happy for us."

"Joking aside, what about the fraternization regs? He's a rule-follower." Nathaniel furrows his brow, looking concerned.

"And I'm not?" She shoots him an incredulous look. "I think he's wise enough to see that some of our 2142 rules just don't necessarily work here. I mean, we already have a pretty relaxed command structure, and it's not like we have privates and corporals saluting us every time we walk by. And I can't even remember the last time I saw someone wear their uniform, us included, to regulation standards."

He looks at his watch, and she realizes they need to head back towards the settlement for a meeting with the heads of the construction teams. As he lets her lead the way out of their little rocky alcove, he says, "Fair enough, Alicia. I guess the other good thing is that he'll likely realize that our personal relationship hasn't really impacted our professional life."

She nods and they walk in silence for a while. They aren't really touching, but every few steps, he brushes his hand against hers. Even as he does, though, he lets out an agitated breath.

"Nathaniel? What's wrong?" She's more than a little confused by his demeanor. He's honestly usually not at all cranky after one of their encounters.

He grumbles a little. "You'll think it's ridiculous."

She smiles bemusedly. "Try me."

He stops walking and looks at her. "I want to hold your hand."

She blinks, and then, processing what he said, she melts just a little bit inside and is left hoping that the smile on her face isn't too terribly goofy. "I wish you could." She actually has to put one hand on her hip and the other on her gun in order to keep herself from reaching for him.

"I'm angry at myself." He casts his eyes down.

"Why?" She's confused again.

His eyes meet hers again. "We had almost two years when I could've been touching you, when we had time to be alone, and I wasted it."

She shakes her head. "Don't do that, Nathaniel. We weren't ready, and I think you know that. You were still mourning Ayani, and I was still finding my equilibrium again after everything that happened. When you went through the portal, I knew things were changing, but I think it took all that time apart for me to really figure out how much things had changed."

"I know you're right. I just wish I'd known then what I know now."

She cocks her head. "What do you mean?"

"Alicia, I'm just…_better_ with you. When I was here alone, it wasn't the solitude that was driving me nuts. What was driving me nuts was not having you, not knowing if I'd ever see you again." He expels a deep breath. "And I'm ashamed to admit that I barely thought about Ayani. It was _you_ I wanted to see, _you _that I needed."

A slight blush rises on her cheeks, and she can't help but be a little surprised. "Nathaniel, I…"

He looks around to see if anyone is nearby, and then he reaches out and brushes some hair from her eyes. "That's the truth, Alicia. I was completely lost without you. I had no idea how much of an anchor you'd become for me."

They hear a noise nearby, and he quickly pulls his hand back. Turning towards the sound, they see one of the small herbivorous dinos that keep wandering in through gaps in the fence they've constructed. They glance at each other as it approaches. Most of them are skittish, but this one seems less so. It actually comes up to Alicia and bumps her leg with its snout.

She glances up at Nathaniel with an amused grin, and she sees that he's smiling too. The creature caws at her and bumps her leg again. Curious, she bends down to it. It actually ducks its head, and she takes that as a cue, gently petting its head. At that, the thing actually makes a purring sound, almost like a cat.

Alicia straightens up as Nathaniel chuckles. "Want to bet that one of the kids," the way Nathaniel sometimes refers to the youngest of the soldiers, "Has been feeding this little guy?"

"At a minimum, I'd say it's been getting petted regularly."

Nathaniel nods, still smiling. "Come on, we'll be late for our meeting."

They resume their walk towards the settlement, the rooftops of the buildings they've constructed, just barracks, bathrooms, a mess hall and a small command center so far, peeking through the trees. The fence is mostly complete, though it will continue to grow in size. The meeting today is about starting construction on science buildings and private homes.

As they walk, Alicia notices a scrambling sound behind them. She glances back and then murmurs to Nathaniel, "It's following us."

He snorts. "_You_ petted it. I'd say it's following _you_, not _us_."

She rolls her eyes. "Semantics, Nathaniel. _I'd _say the salient point is that we are being followed by an overly friendly dinosaur," she pauses, "Now that's not a phrase I could've ever predicted I'd utter."

He chuckles. "Hang on, let me try something." He stops walking and turns to the creature. It just cocks his head at him and looks at him in a way that appears to be expectant. Nathaniel crouches down and holds out his arms. Alicia is floored when the little dinosaur trundles over to Nathaniel and basically climbs him, settling with back feet on one of his upper legs and head and front legs over an arm.

Grinning, Nathaniel tucks a securing arm under the dinosaur and straightens up. The sight of him cradling the small creature makes Alicia wish fervently that she had a camera handy. "Now what, Commander?"

He comes back even with her. "Now I walk into command carrying a dinosaur. I'm pretty sure the 'owner' will come forward pretty quickly."

"And?" she asks as they start walking again.

"And…damn, I've become a pushover…And we give them a hard time, tell them no more adoptions and then ask them the name of the new Terra Nova mascot."

She laughs out loud at that. "A pet, then?"

He shrugs looking down at his passenger, now snoring happily in his arms. "So it would seem."

"It's kind of cute." She eyes it critically. "I think it's a baby."

He nods. "I think so too. One of the bone heads they told us about, but it's small, even for a baby. Maybe they misjudged the fossil records on this little guy."

She laughs softly as it snorfles a little and turns to hide its face in the crook of Nathaniel's arm. "Definitely a baby."

They get to the edge of the settlement, passing the troop barracks. They have two residential buildings so far, mostly open living spaces with bunks sent through the portal on supply pads. They each have a few private rooms in them now, set aside for officers, currently occupied by herself, Nathaniel, Guz, and a few corporals. The wood for the building construction they cut themselves.

They make a point of passing by both buildings' front porches. As they pass the second one, Alicia sees one of the privates back into the door, eyes widening at the sight of them. He then rushes into the barracks. Alicia mutters, "Bingo."

He nods but doesn't say anything, just keeps walking towards command. Everyone they pass stops and stares. Maintaining an emotionless face, Alicia has to swallow her amusement. She murmurs, "Nothing to see here. Move along," making him snort.

They finally get to the small elevated building they use as the command center. Once they get further along with building residences, irrigation systems and science facilities, they'll build a large space, but for now, this is more than adequate. They climb the stairs and enter the large, open office space. Nathaniel has a desk, a simple wooden structure – though he keeps saying he wants something more, his word, "interesting."

She and Guz just spread out on the large conference table they built when they need to work here. That's where Guz is seated, waiting for them. He looks up, about to say something, when he spots Nathaniel's cargo. He blinks, his mouth dropping open in surprise. Alicia grins, shucking her jacket and dropping into a chair.

Nathaniel carefully places the sleeping dino on the table. It shivers but doesn't wake, and he gives Alicia a questioning look. She realizes what he wants and gives him a "go ahead" motion with her hand. He grabs her discarded jacket and puts it over the dinosaur, actually tucking it in. At that, the little guy snorfles again and nestles into the jacket.

Nathaniel grins at her and takes a chair. She just shakes her head, smiling. "Softie."

Guzman recovers enough to ask, "Taylor, Wash, why is there a baby dinosaur asleep on the conference table?"

Before they can answer, they hear boots on the stairs, at least two pairs. There is a knock, and Nathaniel calls, "Come in."

The door opens, and two of the youngest privates enter, one male, one female. They both look slightly panicked as they salute and stare at the sleeping dino. Nathaniel sits back in his chair. "Rogers, Wilson, at ease. What can we do for you two?"

Rogers, the woman, glances at Wilson. He gives her an encouraging nod, and she turns back to them. "Sirs, ma'am, er, that's our, I mean, that is…" She stops, clearly either afraid to go on or just unsure of what to say.

Nathaniel bumps her under the table, so Alicia says, "Private Rogers, how long have you two been looking after this little guy?"

She hesitates briefly, and then she sighs. "Close to a month, ma'am."

Nathaniel leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. "And why are you looking after him?"

This time, Wilson speaks up. "Sir, remember the carno we ran into last month?" At Nathaniel's nod, he goes on, "It killed this little one's mother. It went after her instead of us. When we realized the baby was there, we couldn't just leave it to die. We had a plex and checked. It's one of the herbivores, not supposed to be dangerous to us."

The kids both look terrified, she knows they're both barely twenty, super-bright, physically outstanding, and apparently both softies like Nathaniel. "You should have come to us."

They both look at the floor, but after a moment, Rogers looks back up at her. "Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

Alicia glances at Nathaniel, who nods. She looks back at Rogers. "Speak your mind, Private."

"Ma'am, for the most part, we only know you and the commander by reputation, and honestly, that reputation is…a little scary. You're widely thought of as two of the biggest bad asses in the service, and ma'am, you're able to beat up pretty much everyone on this expedition. To hear the commander tell it, you've even kicked his ass before."

Alicia blinks at the long-winded speech. "And?"

Wilson jumps in again. "We thought you'd make us turn him out. We wanted to at least get him old enough to find food on his own before we had to."

"But we don't know what to do. He's basically domesticated, which we never intended. He wouldn't last a day out there now, ma'am." Rogers has tears in her eyes, incongruous next to her fatigues and powerful looking physique.

"What's his name?" Nathaniel's voice makes the two privates jump.

"Sir?" Wilson looks surprised.

"His name, Private. I feel certain that you've given him one."

The two kids exchange glances, and Wilson speaks up again. "Loki, sir. We call him Loki."

Alicia and Guz both grin at that, and Nathaniel chuckles but then assumes a serious tone. "So, he's a troublemaker?"

Rogers replies, shaking her head and eyes wide, "No sir! He's as sweet as can be!"

Alicia kicks him under the table, and he grunts softly. He turns to glare at her, but she just tries to look innocent. "Lieutenant, what do you suggest we do with these two and with their little friend?"

The two privates look terrified again. This is normal, though – Nathaniel usually leaves personnel issues to her or to Guz. Alicia stands up and rounds the table. She comes to a stop, arms crossed over her chest, right in front of the privates. She looks from one to the other, and they both go to attention. "Loki can stay. Consider him our new mascot." They both smile, but Alicia goes on, "If he gets too big or becomes destructive, we'll have to revisit this."

"Yes, ma'am!" the privates reply in unison.

"One more thing," she levels a hard look at them, "You two really should have come to us, for good or for ill. Lying by omission isn't acceptable here. One month KP for both of you."

"Yes, ma'am!"

At that moment, the little dino wakes up. It looks around, clearly a little confused by its location. As its head moves, it spots Wilson and Rogers, and it sits up, cawing happily. It shakes off Alicia's jacket and stands up, waddling towards them. Rogers jumps forward and scoops it up before it falls off the table. The dino settles in her arms, resting its head near her shoulder. She steps back to attention.

"Dismissed, Privates." It's taking everything Alicia has to keep the grin off of her face.

The two kids flee the command center, dino in hand, probably amazed at the outcome. All three of them laugh. After a moment, Guz turns to them. "Where did you find the little guy?"

"Near the west perimeter fence." Nathaniel responds honestly, and Alicia looks up at him, slightly surprised. He just shrugs.

Guz looks confused. "When were you there? I had a patrol out there, and they didn't report seeing you."

"They didn't see us." Alicia jumps in. "We were…out of sight. But we heard them."

"Well, that's cryptic."

Nathaniel says, "Guz, we were taking some time. Alone. Together."

Alicia puts a hand on Guz's arm. "Remember when I promised to share, if I could, when there was something you need to know?" At his nod, she offers, "There's something you need to know."

"Alicia and I," Guz turns to look at Nathaniel, "Started a personal relationship not long after all of you got here."

Guz is silent for a moment. "That's it?"

Alicia and Nathaniel exchange a look. She asks, "What do you mean?"

"Wash, Taylor, while I didn't know for sure, and by that I mean I didn't have any real proof, I've pretty much _known _since you two had the knock-down drag-out fight over science and medical personnel. The only thing that surprises me here is that you didn't start doing it until you got here." Guz looks at both of them. "And for the record, my official response is, 'so what?'"

Nathaniel snorts, and Alicia looks at him. "I told you he wouldn't care."

"And you were right." Nathaniel looks at Guz. "In all seriousness, Guz, we're blatantly violating all of the frat regs. You're saying you don't care?"

"Taylor, that's exactly what I'm saying," he stands, gathering his gear. "You two have been through a hell of a lot together. It's stunning that you're both still alive. As far as I'm concerned, you both deserve whatever shreds of happiness you can find. Just be careful where you choose to…fraternize…in the future."

"I checked the duty rosters yesterday," Nathaniel defends them, "You must have changed them without telling me."

Guz laughs. "You're right, I did. Mea culpa. I'll set my plex to ping both of yours when I change something. I should go. You two have a meeting with the construction managers, and I need to check on the irrigation repairs."

Nathaniel adds, "And can you get the word out that Loki is not to have any siblings? Only _one _mascot will be allowed. We'd agreed we weren't going to be too hard on the perpetrators, but the next one will rate more than thirty days KP."

"Will do. No more pet adoptions." He turns to go but turns back to them before he leaves. "And guys? Two things. One, I'm happy for you, truly. And two, if you're going to violate the frat regs, just, you know, warn me so I can avoid said violation." They must both give him a slightly incredulous look, because he quickly adds, "That came out wrong, but you know what I meant."

Nathaniel snorts, and Alicia says solemnly, "Warn when violations are in process. Check."

Guz rolls his eyes. "Smart ass."

Nathaniel looks triumphant. "See! Guz thinks so too!"

"I don't want to know. I'm out." Guz disappears through the door.

Alicia turns to Nathaniel, a slightly silly smile on her face. "I told you he'd take it fine."

"So you did. Don't let it go to your head, though. You're already a smart ass. I don't need you to be an egomaniacal smart ass."

She just laughs at that, and she checks her watch. What she sees makes her smile widen. She leans over to him and drops a light kiss to his lips. "We have ten whole minutes before our meeting."

He slips his hand around the back of her neck, refusing to let her pull away. As he goes in for another kiss, he growls, "Well, let's not waste the free time."


End file.
